Rival
by SapphireAlley
Summary: Fukuda Yunori is the vice captain of the girls' tennis team who thinks she's on pars with Sanada. SanadaxOC I suck at summaries, and this is my first fic. :)


**Rival**

"Sanada-senpai is really good." A freshman girl said, watching Sanada play against Yukimura. Fukuda Yunori and a few other females from the girls' tennis club joined her, watching the two monsters play in awe.

"I want to challenge him in a match." Yunori pouted.

"You already did, once, right?" Katsuri Izuno asked.

"Yeah, but he said he'd rather not _waste his time._" Yunori glared at Sanada. "I'm so worth it! Didn't he already know I'm the fukubuchou of the girls' team?! We're definitely up on pars!"

"Being both fukubuchou doesn't mean you're on pars. Don't forget he's one of the Three Monsters of Rikkaidai." Izuno replied.

"Hmph. This'll motivate me to practice harder. Let's go, girls! Practice is starting!" The girls sighed lazily. "Whoever's late will run 50 laps! No, 100!"

The girls groaned in unison, running to the court with their Yunori-fukubuchou on the lead. But that was what made her a good vice captain. Besides being so energetic, she was always motivated because of being 'rivals' with Sanada Genichiro. The boy had never really paid her attention, though. But Yukimura and the other male regulars found it rather amusing that the girl has been trying her best every time, even if she was an obvious loser.

The match between Yukimura and Sanda had been put to a halt, as Yanagi caught some players slacking off and resting when they were assigned to run laps. They were punished with 50 laps.

"She's an interesting one, eh, Sanada?" Yukimura asked, smiling at whatever he's looking at. Sanada walked to his side, searching for what had caught the buchou's eye. Just as then, Yukimura pointed at his 'rival'.

There, the green haired Fukuda Yunori was jogging with her members, while their Izuno-buchou was yelling at the non-regulars.

"She jogs with her teammates, instead of screaming at them. Unlike you, _Fukubuchou._" Yukimura said.

"I don't see anything so good about her." Sanada muttered, watching the overly-energetic girl jog past the other girls. But deep inside, he _did_ notice her almost perfection. But before all the others guys, and before the girl had thrown him a challenge, he had always noticed her.

It was a fine morning when he met her, and it was also the first day of school. Sanada came early like always, when there wasn't much students around. But unlike the other days from the last school years, he didn't go to their classroom. Instead, he took time walking around school.

While walking, he saw a young-looking, much smaller girl enter the school gates. She wore a curious gaze, and as she walked, she took in her surroundings. She saw him, but Sanada had averted his gaze. He was only looking at her by the corner of his eyes, so he only appeared to have just glanced at her.

Soon clubs were opened, and of course, Sanada joined the tennis club. On the first day of practice, he learned that the girl he saw on the first day was the vice captain of the girls' team. She almost passed to becoming captain, but then the other girl beat her because she had a weaker stamina. But soon as they began, the girl began to train harder. Then one day Sanada's teammates were caught 'slacking off', and he immediately gave them 10 laps. Apparently, they were just conversing with the green-haired fukubuchou of the girls' team. At that moment, they were introduced to each other.

"_Hi, Sanada-fukubuchou! My name's Fukuda Yunori, you can call me Yuno. I'm also the vice captain of the girls' team, in case you didn't know. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

He remembered they shook hands, but then the girl immediately challenged him to a match. He declined, saying he'd rather not _stoop to her level._ He wouldn't mind going on a match with her, it's just that he thinks she's not as good as him. Or so he thought. He told her he'd rather not waste her time. The girl fumed about being 'so worth it', but didn't confront him. She just began to jog around the courts, giving herself 50 laps as training, and to boost her stamina. And it noticeably worked well.

That's why the captain, Katsuri Izuno, have always been on duties at the court. She thought the fukubuchou was a drag, but at the same time she thought it was a blessing to have her there. It was because Fukuda was always motivated, always cheerful, and always looking out for the best. Also, she keeps the team together. No matter how sassy and whiny some teammates may be, she could always build the team back and perfectly as before.

Sanada was snapped out of his thoughts, seeing a girl sitting on the ground. She appeared to be one of the freshmen. Yunori and Izuno ran to the girl, who was now clutching her leg.

Apparently, the girl had cramps in her leg. She wasn't a regular, so it wouldn't be so much a problem.

"Michi, straighten your leg, please." Yunori ordered kindly, giving the younger girl a sweet smile. The girl slowly straightened her leg, groaning in pain.

Sanada watched the fukubuchou as she talked to the freshman girl. Yukimura glanced at Sanada, and saw interest sparking in the vice captain's eyes. Yukimura's smile widened, and turned his attentjon back to the girls.

After straightening her leg, Yunori left to get an ice pack, returning shortly. She pressed the ice pack against the girl's leg, continuing to treat the cramps. Izuno shouted at the girls who crowded around, shooing them back to whatever they were doing.

The next afternoon, Sanada found himself watching her again. It was like Fukuda Yunori was some kind of horrible accident that he can't keep his eyes from her. Not like she's an accident… _Ugh, now I'm reasoning with myself._ Sanada inwardly groaned, eyes closing in annoyance…of himself. When they opened again, he saw wide cerulean eye staring right at him. It took him by surprise, and he flinched, finding himself backed against the trunk of a tree.

"Sanada-fukubuchou." Apparently, those eyes belonged to none other than Fukuda Yunori. She glared at him, crossing her arms. "Why aren't you practicing with your members?"

Sanada just looked at her. She sounded like a mother.

"Well?" She raised a brow, expecting an answer.

"My activities aren't supposed to be under your responsibilities. Mind your own team." Sanada answered.

"Mind my own team?!" She seemed pissed. "You were so spaced out that I have to help Seii-chan to stop your teammates from slacking off! Your teammates are so, so, so-"

Sanada just stared at her as she continued her rants. Did she say…Seii-chan? The last time, they called each other buchou and fukubuchou. They're in first name basis now?

"Yu-chan, I don't think Sanada is listening." Yukimura appeared, chuckling at Sanada. Yu-chan? Since when were they close enough to be calling each other nicknames?

"You're friends?" Sanada blurted out. When he realized this, he tilted his cap as if trying cover his eyes.

Yukimura chuckled again. "Yes we are. Why?"

"You were addressing each other nicknames."

"Seii-chan is fine with that, I am too. So why not?" Fukuda asked. "Anyway, I just gave Kirihara-san 10 laps. He's so disrespectful! Marui and Niou are the same, only worse. I feel bad for you, Seii-chan! Such awful teammates… if _my_ teammates were like them, I'll totally make them jog around the courts so many times, that their feet are gonna turn to dust! Like Spongebob, in that one episode were Mermaidman needed their help on getting Barnacleboy back. Y'know, the one where they had superpowers!"

Feet turning to dust? Spongebob? Yukimura only laughed in amusement, while Sanada continued to stare.

Tired from practice, Sanada went to fix his things, eager to go to the locker room and finally to the showers. Sweat had only irritated him, and he swore he's getting really cranky.

Marui and Jackal left, leaving only Sanada and Yukimura. The girls' team had also been dismissed, which only disappointed Sanada. He was hoping maybe he could atleast get a glimpse of Yunori 'in action' before going home. He didn't bother looking, because he didn't want Yukimura to suspect him on anything. If he even will.

"Well, I'll be going, Sanada." Yukimura said, clutching his duffel bag. He turned around to leave, but muttered something loud enough for Sanada to hear. "I think Yu-chan is in 3-C's classroom. But she'll be on her way to the girls' locker room."

With that, he left, smiling like always. He was always there for Sanada, to help him in case he's needed.

Sanada watched as his buchou left, face lighting up as soon as he heard him, and fixed his things as fast as possible. Before he entered the locker room, someone called him.

"Sanada-fukubuchou." It was a stern female voice. He turned to the source, and as he expected, it was Fukuda. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and eyes narrow. "We need to talk about your teammates."

She walked to him, continuing, "I'm going straight to the point; they're all shit."

"What do you mean?" Sanada asked, not expecting the girl to curse. "And watch your mouth."

"I speak however I want. And what do I mean? Were you drunk the whole time? Sanada-fukubuchou, your teammates are disrespectful! Like I said earlier, I feel bad both you and Seii-chan! They didn't listen to me, not until Seii-ni had given them punishments. It's like they listen to no one but their buchou. On second thought, they never listen to anyone at all! They just listen to you because you have the power to punish them!" She explained.

"They have always been like that." Sanada replied.

"Always? You mean you've never done a good job at disciplining them?"

"No, I can discipline them, but it never lasts long."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It never lasts long because you didn't do a good job at it."

Sanada has lost his words. His reply circled them back to square one. "If you're insisting on being so uptight it choked them, I wouldn't do that."

Yunori gasped. "That's totally not what I meant!"

"And what about your teammates? Why are they loosely scattered around, flirting with _my_ team?" Sanada retorted, finding himself glaring at the shorter fukubuchou.

"They do _not_ flirt with your filthy, _annoying_, disrespectful teammates! I'm sure they were just conversing, while- while doing practice!" She said defensively. "And besides, I trust Izuno-buchou does a better job at disciplining them than you."

"Or maybe you just rely to your buchou that she'll do a good job while their _fukubuchou_ is jogging around the courts and not caring about the team but herself?" Both Sanada and Yunori were shocked that it went too far, but they didn't care. They were insulting each other's teams, and both of them won't let that.

"Well atleast _I_ do something! All _you_ do is yell all afternoon to your poor disrespectful puppies, make them jog all afternoon while you stand around and watch them." Yunori shouted. "No wonder you lost to Seishun Academy's team!"

And that also went too far. Anger sparked in Sanada's eyes, and so did in Yunori's.

"You're a coward, you know that?" Yunori smirked. "Can't even accept a harmless challenge from a girl. You afraid to lose? Hah, that would be hilarious. You'll be so humiliated, you'll hide from everyone and change your name. Haha, I can imagine it now."

Sanada glared at her. He knew too well that the girl didn't know what she's after, but he'll teach her a lesson.

"Then let's see if you'll really win." Sanada hissed, taking his racket. The girl smirked in response, racket already on hand, following him.

The match was long, longer than expected. Both refused to lose, but the victor was clear. Yunori won't stand a chance. She has been hanging on a cliff, saved by miracles. She learned her lesson now, but Sanada wants to end it. He _will_ be merciful.

The ball bounced to the far left corner of the court. Yunori squeaked, falling helplessly as she attempted to reach the ball with her tennis racket.

It has been raining halfway the match, and as every minute pass by, it poured harder and harder. The two fukubuchous remained on their last position, glaring at each other. Sanada stopped caring now. There's no turning back. He has already hurt her, and he will never be forgiven. The silence between them was filled with sobs, coming from none other than the green haired female. Obviously, she's crying.

"You boasted too much for your abilities, Fukuda-fukubuchou. You were never prepared for this. Losing is a part of all this, and it seemed that's what you needed all along." Sanada said sternly. The girl continued crying, averting her gaze to the ground. Sanada is right, after all.

Sanada began to leave, when Yunori shouted to him. "I-I'll challenge you again someday! I'll be stronger, and I'll crush you!"

Sanada left with a tint of smile on his face. He glanced back, and saw the wonderful, amusing girl grinning widely as she was motivated to train harder again.

She's still the same girl, no matter what happens. Maybe she will, or maybe she _had_ forgiven him. He still have hopes after all.

~Extended Ending~

Their practice had just ended, and all members had already left. Well, all of them, except for Yukimura and Sanada. Yanagi left early, saying he had other things to attend to.

Sanada saw Fukuda on the other court, alone. His glance was quick, but Yukimura still caught him.

"You should get her number." Yukimura whispered. Sanada looked at him with surprise, unable to conceal it.

"Go, before you lose the opportunity." Yukimura added.

Sanada hesitantly agreed, walking over to the female fukubuchou. When Fukuda saw him, they were met by silence.

"Sanada-fukubuchou." The girl muttered.

"I…I'd like to get your number, if that's okay." Sanada said, earning a large grin from the girl.

"Oh? Hah, I was actually debating whether or not to get yours, but you beat me to it. Guess you always beat me to stuff, huh?" Fukuda giggled, then they exchanged numbers.


End file.
